A method and device for a fuel injection system are discussed in German patent document DE 10 2007 032 509 A1. This method provides for analyzing at least one operating variable of an injector of the fuel injection system which is dependent on the fuel pressure prevailing in the pressure reservoir, in order to determine the fuel pressure. This makes it possible to monitor proper operation of a pressure sensor assigned to the pressure reservoir.